(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water resistant device for the base of fiber-optic Christmas tree, particularly to one enabling insertion by a Christmas tree made with optical fibers, using an interior light-emitting device and a transmission structure, driving the Christmas tree to rotate slowly, emitting multiple and varying colors and patterns of light through the terminal ends at the top of the fiber-optic Christmas tree, demonstrating a structural design of a base unit with a water resistant mechanism; it comprises mainly a main base unit, a upper base cover, a rotating unit, a fixing unit, a water resistant hood, a top cover and a tree unit, wherein, protruding from the top rim of the main base unit is a ringed wall, installed at the bottom inside the rotating unit is a transparent bottom plate, the fixing unit can be covered and tightened onto the upper base cover, to fasten the rotating unit. The water resistant hood is shaped like a reversed hopper, serving to cover the top of the upper base cover, the top cover is mounted at the top of the water resistant hood. The tree unit is accommodated inside the rotating unit, serving to insert and fasten the fiber-optic Christmas tree. Such a structure will be able to achieve heat radiation and water resistance, so the Christmas tree can be secured for indoor or outdoor applications, thereby effectively enhancing its flexible uses and efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The development of fiber-optic Christmas trees has been changed from traditional static status with simple colors of lighting to modern-day fiber-optic Christmas trees that can be rotated, and have multiple colors and changing patterns of lighting effects transmitted out of the terminals at the top of the fiber-optic Christmas tree. When displayed at festivals and holiday celebrations, the fiber-optic Christmas tree can bring much fun and better atmosphere. The popularly used fiber-optic Christmas tree has a base to accommodate the Christmas tree, which is generally consisted of a main base unit and an upper base cover. Installed at the top of the main base unit is a transmission device consisting of a motor, a speed reducing gear set, a color disc and a lamp bulb. Installed at the center of on top of the upper base cover is a rotating unit, using a fixing unit to cover and fasten it. The fiber-optic Christmas tree is fastened onto the rotating unit. When the light-emitting transmission device in the main base unit is activated, the motor drives the color disc to rotate slowly through the speed reducing gear set, the light of the bulb project colors through the color disc (having semi-transparent patterned blocks in various colors) into the base of the fiber-optic Christmas tree, the changing colors and patterns then come out of the terminal ends at the top of the tree, on the other hand, the transmission gear fixed at the top of the color disc drives the rotating unit in mesh to rotate, so the entire Christmas tree fastened on the rotating unit creates an elegant appearance of slow rotation. However, since high heat is generated in the use of the light-emitting transmission device. For the sake of safety and longer working life, the upper base cover is generally equipped with a plurality of heat radiating groove holes, allowing air to flow through the inside of the base unit, to radiate high heat effectively out of the light-emitting transmission device. However, due to the design of such radiating groove holes, conventional fiber-optic Christmas trees can only be used inside a building. When it is laid outdoors and subjected to rain or invaded by water (also applicable to indoor use), the inside light-emitting transmission device will be short-circuited or burned, which result in high risks and narrowed range of applications (only applicable for indoor use).
In view of those disadvantages, the inventor has devoted in research, based on many years of experience in the research, development and production of related products and peripherals, and after repeated conceptions, test productions, tests and revisions, has finally come up with the present invention of water resistant device for the base of fiber-optic Christmas tree, providing a light-emitting transmission device to enhance safety, enable indoor and outdoor use, enhance variable applications and efficiency.
To enable better understanding of the structural characteristics and physical performance of the present invention, please refer to the drawings of preferred embodiments.